Sex-Ed
by Alex Clock
Summary: What happens when the grown up teens start to learn about sex


p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Sex ED. Kimmy Chucky/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clockp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As Kimmy and Chucky got off the bus Chucky had a look of panic on his face. This look was a bit different then his other times he was worried. Kimmy on the other hand had a look of someone with not a care in the world. "How can you walk down the street with that look on tour face?" Said Chucky. "What face? You're the one with the look of boy who is about the wet his pants." Chucky did his best to try to keep his cool while Kimmy kept on walking. As they got to their house Chucky stopped in the driveway. Kimmy looked back at him and said," What is with you? You act like there are going to kill us when we tell them?" "No they won't but Dad might have a heart attack when we tell him." Replied Chucky. Kimmy took some time to think then she came up with a plan. She then looked up at Chucky and said, "Ok this is what we do we just go right to Mom and tell her. She is less to have a panic attack then Dad is." And with that they made their way to the front door and walked in. As they made their way in they looked around to keep an eye out for their Dad and with luck they both made it to their rooms with our running to their Dad or their Mom. Kimmy opened her book bag and pulled out a piece of paper and lay downed on her bed with here bit of a smile on her face. Chucky on the other hand had the same paper in his hands looking at the two same words over and over. Sex Education.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As they stayed in their rooms thinking about what to say to their parents. When they herd the front door open. Kimmy ran out to see who it was while Chucky peeked through his door. They were both relived to find that is was their mother walking in to the house. Chucky walked out with the paper in his hand and stood by Kimmy. Kimmy was the first to hand over as their mother read threw the paper she then looked at Chucky who the handed over his paper. As she looked at both papers she then took out a pen the signed both paper and handed them back to her kids. They both looked up at her and she just smiled as they walked back to their rooms. Kimmy held the paper against her chest while Chucky just held it in his hand wondering what just happened.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The next day on the bus home Kimmy sat next to Chucky and on the way home she looked over at Chucky and Said," Soooo What did you learn today." Normally Chucky would respond with what he learned in class and what he had for lunch, but her know what she really meant. He looked over at her and said, "Well what I have learned about myself I have decided that if I ever get married we are adopting." "How can you say that? Don't you want to fall in love with a woman and bear a child?" Asked Kimmy. Chucky just sat there and shook his head. As they got off the bus Chucky just walked off in silence while Kimmy tried to get a word out of him. When they got home Chucky just went to his room and shut the door. When their mother walked in to the room. "What wrong with your brother? "She asked. Kimmy looked up at her mother and said, "Oh He just has trouble seeing the joy of having a relationship with another. I don't get. What I learned it Sound like a natural beautiful thing He sees it as some sort of medical illness" Kimmy's mother looked at her and said, "Well Kimmy some people do see it as a beautiful thing but sometimes people need time to have it go over in the minds and some time they just need motivated." With that Kimmy walked to her room trying to figure out how to get Chucky to understand sex better./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Later that night Kimmy walked silently out of her room rapped in her bathrobe. As she walk in to Chuckey's room. She saw him lying in his bed snoring a bit. She walked over to his bed and knelled next to his bed and rubs her fingers against his face as she whispers his name. "Chucky Chucky. Wake up Chucky." Chucky awoke with a shock and reached for his glasses and turned on the lamp beside his bed. When his eyes focused he saw Kimmy and a bit a relief came over him. "Kimmy what are you doing? It's two in the morning." Chucky said. Kimmy rubbed his cheek as she got up and walked to the foot of his bed. She looked down at me and said, "Mom told me that some people have trouble when it comes to the thought of sex." The sound of that word made Chucky cringe a bit. "She also said that some people need to be motivated a bit and that is why I'm here." After she said that she took off her robe to revile nothing but here in a black thong and training bra. "Kimmy! What are you doing?" Chucky said with a tone. He pulled off his bed cover and tried to cover up his sister. As he rushed to the end of his bed he tripped a fell as he fell his head landed on Kimmy's chest causing her to fall backwards on the floor. When Chucky came to he moved up to Kimmy's face to see that she was. But what he saw was a smile and a bit of laughing. "What's so funny", Chucky said in the same tone? Kimmy looked up at him and said, "N Nothing It's just. You. Me. On the floor. In our underwear." When she said that Chucky got up and walked backwards until he felt his back hit the wall. Kimmy got to her feet and walked over to Chucky as she look at him standing there in his tight white briefs with a nervous look on his face.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Chucky stop worrying I just want to show you how much fun it can be", Kimmy said as she made her way up to her little brother until she was face to face with him. Chuckey's face became to sweat as his sister came closer and closer to him u till he felt her lips press against his. His mind went blank as not only felt her lips but her hands as well. One hand went around his back and the other was rubbing his penis. He felt her rub his penis and the groping his balls. As she did that he felt himself starting to get hard and the tightness of his underwear made him feel uncomfortable. Kimmy felt him getting hard. She broke the kiss and said, "Looks like someone is happy." Chucky said nothing he just closed his eyes hoping that this was just a bad dream. But it was not. The next thing he felt was Kimmy pulling down his underwear. As she looked down as she saw his penis fully erect and around the base a patch of red hair. She looked in amazement as she looked over his inched penis. She got ion her knees with his penis right in front of her face she started to stroke it with her hand. Chucky felt her touch he felt his legs shake as he fell to the ground and his penis slipped out of Kimmy's hand. "Chucky are you O.K." Kimmy said with a scared look on her face. But Chucky still had that same stunned look on his face since this started. "Come on let's get you back in to bed before you really hurt yourself." Kimmy said taking Chuckey's arm around her shoulder walk over to his bed. When they got there she laid him down on his bed. "Sorry that this did not go the way I thought it would. I'll just go back to my room" After she said that she picked up her robe and head to the door when she heard a voice. "Wait" She then looked back to see her brother looking at her. "Please don't go." said Chucky with a sad look on his face. So Kimmy turned around and walked back and got in the bed with him and together they rapped themselves in each other arms until Kimmy looks at Chucky and kisses him only this time she used her tongue.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Chucky was a bit shocked at this. But then he decided to do the same and explore his sister mouth the same way she was. The Kimmy rolled over on top of her brother without breaking the kiss. Until she sat up on her brother and started to grind on his hard penis. The only sounds that Chucky could make were a few moans. Kimmy on the other hand was silent but she could feel Chucky's Penis threw her thin black underwear. Then she felt a moist wetness coming from her. She thought she had wet herself but that did not stop her or Chucky. The next thought that came through mind was to undo her bra as she did this chucky eye got wider as her saw his sister new developing breasts. Without warning Kimmy felt her brothers hands rubbing her breasts. Soon enough both of them were letting out soft moans and both felt their bodies getting hotter. Then Kimmy grabbed Chucky's arms and said," I want you Chucky let me take you." Chucky's looked in to her eyes and said, "I want you to Kimmy." After that was said Kimmy stood up on the bed over Chucky and removes her thong and threw it to the floor. Chucky looked at his sister vagina with amazement. He saw her slit run between his legs with a diamond patched of purple hair. "You look Beautiful Kimmy." When Chucky said that it brought smile to his sisters face. After she felt a sense of happiness came over she started to lower herself over Chucky's penis until it was rubbing against her vagina and then she started to push until the tip disappeared in to her. She felt some pain. But she kept on going as more and more of Chucky went in to Kimmy. When she was about half way down on Chucky she felt him hit her inner wall. Chucky was lost in felling of her vagina wrapped tightly around his penis. Kimmy knew what this meant. She was about to lose her virginity to her brother. So with a push from her he brock threw her wall and the pain had subsided a bit she knew that she was now a woman.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" After Kimmy embraced what happened she started to rise up and down on to her brother. She started to move faster causing her to feel great pleasure. Chucky was enjoying himself as he felt the insides of his sister and how wet and tight it was. Then he felt a pressure build up in him. If he didn't know any better he thought he was about to piss himself. But after what he had learn in Sex Ed he knew he was about to cum. He tried to warn Kimmy but all he could say was "Kimmy I I'm about to" Then without any other warning he let himself go and shot his seed in to his sister. Kimmy arched her back as she also came onto her brother. Kimmy then fell over on to Chucky and after she pulled herself off of him. The held each other in their arms as the both fell asleep. When the sun shined threw the windows Chucky was the first to open his eyes. He thought what had happened last night was a dream. But he looked over at his sister lying next to him as naked as he was. He held her close to his body hoping that this moment would never end. But then he heard a knock on the door and he hers his mother's voice "Chucky time to get up for school. Breakfast will be ready in in fifteen minutes" Chucky shoot out of bed wearing nothing as he tried to get his sister to wake up. "Kimmy. Kimmy wake up. WE got to get ready for school." Kimmy woke up and got out of bed reaching for her robe. As soon as she got it on she snuck back in to her room leaving without grabbing bra or underwear. Chucky noticing she left her stuff took it and hid them under his bed.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Breakfast was quite then normally that morning. AS the two made the way to the bus stop. Kimmy looked over at Chucky and said, "Last night was amazing. Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" Chucky then took hold of his sisters and said, "Better than I ever thought it would. I love you Kimmy." "I love you to Chucky" Kimmy said as the both held each other's hand as they walked down the street. p 


End file.
